Just because I look like a kid it doesn't mean I am one!
by ziggyR
Summary: Lilynette wants to learn some stuff about sex and she wants Starrk to teach them to her. Coyote Starrk x Lilynette Gingerbuck Rated M for sexual content.


«Hey Staaarrk! » Lilynette screamed while running inside Starrk's room. He was sleeping on his single bed until his sleep got interrupted by Lilynette. «Hey Starrk, wake the fuck up» She yelled.

«Shut up Lilynette» Starrk murmured and continued his sleep.

«What an idiot you are Starrk» she said and with no second thought, she jumped on him and started punching him on the chest.

«Ouch, shit Lilynette, what the hell do you want? Can't you just leave me the fuck alone for once? » Starrk said angrily but he obviously wasn't angry at all, just a little annoyed.

«Oh come on Starrk, I want you to do me a favor! Pleeeease? I will leave you alone to sleep afterwards» Lilynette said now actually laying on Starrk.

«Alright, what do you want? » He said.

«I want you to tell me how does someone have sex! » She said without hesitating.

Starrk stared at Lilynette with his blue eyes wide open. «Are you kidding me Lilynette? There is no way in hell I am doing that, now get off me» he said.

«But why? I want to know, you jerk» Lilynette yelled. «Can't you just tell me? »

«NO! You are just a kid, I mean… you wouldn't even understand anything» Starrk said.

«Just because I look like a kid it doesn't mean that I am one! I mean, you of all people should know that! Now tell me you stupid idiot! » Lilynette was right. After all, they were together for like ages (literally).

«Oh alright I'll tell you. Now get off me will ya? » He said. Lilynette got off Starrk and sat on the bed next to him waiting eagerly for him to start.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After half an hour, Starrk had explained everything Lilynette wanted to know.

«Can I go back to sleep now? » Starrk asked.

«No, I didn't get some parts» Lilynette said, obviously lying. «So, you mean to tell me that if I start touching you here, you will get horny and want to fuck me? » She said while placing her hand on Starrk's crotch.

«Hey Lilynette… ahh… don't… stop doing that» Starrk said trying to push Lilynette's hand away.

«Why you stupid jerk? Don't you like it? I think you do» Lilynette asked with an annoyed look on her face. She started rubbing the area vigorously. Then, she pushed him back on the bed and got on top of him. «Hmm… what did you say I am doing now that I am on top of you? Oh yes, I am dominating you! Ha I like that! » she said naughtily.

«Yeah well I don't, now get off me, will ya? » Starrk said, trying to push her off him.

«Well I am pretty sure you do, 'cause if you didn't you wouldn't be there pretending to be pushing me. I know you have enough strength to get me off you without even hurting me. So…Where was I? » Lilynette placed her hand on Starrk's crotch again and started rubbing. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear: «Take off my clothes jerk»

Starrk did what Lilynette told him to. Not that it was really needed since Lilynette was almost naked in that outfit of hers. He started taking off what seemed to be her shirt, revealing a medium sized pair of breasts. Lilynette grabbed his hand and put it on her boobs squeezing them with it. Starrk got the message and started doing it with both of his hands.

«You like that, don't you? » Starrk said while squeezing her boobs harder.

«Mm-hmm» She answered. Now Lilynette had stopped rubbing Starrk. She grabbed him and started kissing him. Their tongues were fighting for domination and Lilynette was wining. Starrk got off his pants and underwear. He was already naked on top so that was making him completely naked. Starrk started rubbing Lilynette between her legs letting a pleased moan escape her throat.

«Hey Starrk, remember how you fingered my when I was in pistol form? » She asked.

«Yes I remember. Want me to do it again? »

«Yeah but not in my butt alright? »

«Alright» Starrk answered. Lilynette got her pants (or underwear 'cause it doesn't really look like pants to me) and started rubbing Starrk's dick with her vagina.

«You like that jerk? » She asked.

«Yes ahh… I do like it and quit calling me that! »

«Hmm… alright, how about stupid jerk? »

«Some things will never change» Starrk said while getting on top of Lilynette. Now he was going lower and lower on Lilynette's body until his lips met her vagina. He started licking it. Lilynette was obviously loving it judging on all the moaning coming from her. While he was doing that he placed two of his fingers inside Lilynette's mouth.

«Suck my fingers» He told her and that's what she did. After getting his fingers wet enough, Starrk stopped licking Lilynette and placed his fingers inside her.

«Ohh… Starrk» She screamed.

«Do you like it? »

«Mm-hmm»

And then he stopped. He grabbed Lilynette on his arms and got off the bed.

«Hey what the hell are you doing? » She yelled.

Starrk didn't answer. He placed Lilynette on the desk that was near to his bed and kissed her. Lilynette grabbed Starrk from his hair pulling him closer to her. Starrk broke the kiss.

«Are you ready Lilynette? » he asked before doing anything.

«I wouldn't be here if I wasn't! You idiot! » She answered with a sweet smile.

«Alright then»

Starrk had chosen a position that would be comfortable for both of them since Lilynette was a little too short for him. He got between Lilynette's legs and gently pushed his dick inside her. He pushed more until half of it was inside.

«Tell me if I am hurting you» Starrk warned her. He was afraid of putting his whole dick inside her. Even if she didn't look her age, her body was still that of a little girl's.

«You're not hurting me jerk, just go on! » She answered pulling Starrk even closer to her.

Starrk put all of his length inside Lilynette and started pumping in and out. Lilynette was yelping and moaning loudly. Both of them were enjoying that. Starrk was moving in the same pattern for a couple of minutes until Lilynette couldn't take any more.

«Starrk ahh… I think… I think I am about to come» She yelped.

Starrk now was going even faster, he was about to come as well.

A moment later, Stark had come inside her and Lilynette had finished as well, letting out a small moan.

Starrk removed his dick and got Lilynette on his arms again. He placed her on the bed and lied next to her.

«Did you enjoy it? » He asked while playing with a piece of her hair.

«Mm-hmm» She answered. «For a jerk, you did quite a good job» She continued while shoving her head on Starrk's chest. Starrk hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

«Let's do it again sometime» She said.

«Anytime» Starrk answered.

«I love you Coyote» Lilynette said and closed her eyes. In fact, it was the first time that Lilynette had called Starrk by his first name and not jerk or stupid idiot. Starrk loved that.

«I love you too Lilynette»

After that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
